His and Our Love
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots  maybe a few two-shots  about Jesus and us. There might be a poem here and there.
1. You Cried

**You Cried**

You cried when we turned from You. Tears streamed down Your cheeks, as Your children turned away. You screamed in anguish, as we betrayed Your Love, betrayed You. Heaven was filled with mourning and with the echos of Your sobs. We turned our backs on You, leaving You alone. No one to comfort You.

You cried as You prayed, praying for us that night before that fateful day. But, we left You alone to face Your death alone.

You cried as You were split apart, Who had forever before had been One. Father turned His back on His Son. You cried for Your Father. You cried as Your Son died, for us, who had cause You to cry.

You will cry again because of us. As You send You Creation to eternal judgment. But this time it will be different.

I will cry for You, my King. I will cry for Your pain as You send some of my brothers and sisters away from You forever. This time, You will have someone with You. I know I don't have much, but I know what I have is what You want and need.

Papa, Jesus, Holy Spirit: I solemnly promise to be with You at that moment.

As You cry, I will cry.

**A/N: I don't know if any of you have heard of Dr. Jesse Duplantis, an evangelist, but I watched his testimony about his journey to Heaven. The Lord took him there to tell him to tell us He is coming soon. But, besides this, he had a conversation with Jesus, Who said the worst day of His life is yet to come. Judgment Day. The Lord said, "I will have to send My Creation, who I **_**love**_**, to depart from Me." When I heard that, I told the Lord, "I promise to be there for You when that happens." That is the inspiration for this little story.**


	2. The Trial

**I've wanted to do this for quite a while, but I'm finally doing it. This originally was only one one-shot, but I'm going to add some more. It will be a collection of one-shots between us or the Bride of Christ (could be either) and Jesus. I'm sorry if anything in this collection offends you, but you're free to scream at me in fury. But, I'm still going to write. Enjoy!**

She cautiously walks to the big gold door to the Throne Room in slight fear. Her enemy is here, and she can feel his evil even from behind the door. He has come to speak against her, and she knows he has every right. She has failed her King in so many ways. She doesn't deserve His love.

She puts her ear to the door and hears her enemy's dreaded voice, rising in demanding tones. She dreads stepping through the door, but she has been summoned and she must go forward.

Her shaking hand reaches for the door's gilded handle, and a thought passes through her mind that her dirty hands are touching the pure gold. She gulps and pulls, opening the door and letting the overwhelming light from the Throne Room engulf her, and blinds for a few moments.

In her blinded state, she hears the voices stop, and as her eyes adjust, she sees every eye is on her. Her head lowers in deference, and she takes her place by the wall. She carefully scans the scene in front of her. Her Father sits on His throne in noble silence. Angels are hovering in the air and standing in different areas. Her King is standing next to His Father, but she can't bear to look at His face. Lastly, her eyes wander to her enemy, whose face is contorted with a overpowering smirk, and she feels fear try to swallow her.

"Do you see this, my Lord?" His words of accusation ring off the walls, echoing across the vast hall. "She stands there in shame, because she knows what I say is true! She is not worthy of Your Love! How can You keep letting her sins go unpunished?"

Her hands find each other and clasp each other tight. Tears seep into her eyes, but she forces them not surface. _No tears,_ she tells herself. _You don't deserve them. Everything he says is true._

"Enough!"

Her hands stop fidgeting, and she freezes. Her head slowly rises to see her King standing in front of her enemy, holding up His hand in fury.

"You will not speak against My Bride!" He commands. "I know the things she has done. But! I paid for it with My life. I have forgiven her, and she is free." With this He stares straight at her, His eyes burning into her tear-filled ones.

"But -" her enemy tries to begin.

"SILENCE!" the Father thunders, causing her enemy to tremble. "My Son speaks truly. You are dismissed."

Her enemy cringes in anger, but turns and leaves, but not before giving her one last glare. Then he is gone.

She stares where he has disappeared, slightly in shock. Then she hears a soft voice whisper, and a warm wind, like a breath, surrounds her. She turns and sees her King looking at her.

"Come to Me, My love."

That moment, the long-held tears burst from her eyes and she runs. Straight into His strong arms. She clutches at Him, sobbing into His chest.

He smiles slightly, holding her tight. "Never forget this," He begins, whispering into her hair, "I'll never let you go."

His words cause new tears to fall from her eyes, but He pushes her back to look into her face. His hand cups her cheek, and He wipes away the tears. He leans so that His forehead touches hers.

"I love you, and I never will stop loving you, My love." He closes the distance, and their lips touch, and she sobs in relief.


	3. Your Words

**I have not updated this fic in a long time, and probably that should mean something to me. A very sobering thought, girl. **

I sit within the crowds amazed by how many have come. To me it seems as if a sea of people have gathered at the shores of Your feet. I smile. Yes… You are the reason we are all here. Some have come to see the famous Teacher and wonder how someone so plain looking could gather so many people to Him. Others have come to see if they can find something to turn against You.

But I know I have come only to hear what You have to say. The moment You open Your mouth and begin to speak, my soul stands at attention and cannot pull itself away.

Maybe it Is Your voice that pulls me. Strong and powerful it is; authority laced through every part of it. You know what You speak of, and I believe you.

But maybe it is just the Words You speak. Words that give life and wash over my soul as water does to a dry and thirsty plant. Words that give me hope and faith, knowing what Promise You make is true. It is out there for me. All I need to do is reach out and take it. I can see it as clearly as if it stood in front of me.

And that Promise Your Words speak of? My heart bursts as You tell of the Father's and Your Love for us. It is that moment I know…

I love You… with every part of my being.

**I know short. But I still like it. Inspired by Britt Nicole's song **_**Hangin' On.**_

**And here's a random question. How do I put a line in to separate sections, such as time sifts or pov shifts on Microsoft Word? Some people do it and I have no idea how.**


	4. How I See You

A young woman watched as her Friend worked diligently over a piece of wood. His pierced hands seemed to glide over the hard and stubborn substance and ever so surely molded it into what He saw in His mind.

"It's going to be beautiful," the girl said happily, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Her Friend simply smiled and continued His work, and ever so surely a figure began to make its way from the surface. And…He was done. He lifted up the figure and handed it to the girl.

"For you."

The girl's eyes widened and looked down at the gift. "T-thank Y-you," she stammered. She looked back up at Him, curious. "But may I ask who it is?"

The Man smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "It's you, My Child."

"But—" The girl was in shock, and she looked down at her feet. _But I don't look like that at all. There's no way I could be that beautiful…_

"But you are."

The girl's head snapped up to see His face smiling.

"It's how _I_ see you." Then, He kissed her forehead, and she smiled brightly.

**This popped into my head about a few weeks ago, but I hadn't been able to write it down. Hope you liked it!**

**QED**


	5. I Will Give

I don't want our love to one sided. You give Your Love to me, and I give nothing back. I simply take and do nothing. I don't want that anymore.

I want to give You love. You need it even more than I do. When one of the people hurt You, I want to be the one who comforts You. I want to be Your friend. I won't simply take anymore.

I will give what You need.


End file.
